oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Prospero
Prospero was destroyed 'in the Year 1017, on Lamashan the 22nd, by the 'Thii. Prospero is the capital of the Saelenian Empire. History Unofficially founded in the year 1001 towards the end of the Third Orc War, the capital had originally started as nothing more than a small estate. Built and funded by Ashelia and several of her closest companions, the city had started out as nothing more than an area for people to live and study in peace away from the conflict. With the Targal Glades to the east, and the Swamp of Palus to the west, it was in a prime location for safety and security. Over the course of a couple months, people continued to flock to the fledgling settlement, to the slight irritation and confusion of it's founder. As Prospero continued to grow, the gravity of the situation finally set in and the bemused leader accepted the responsibility and started working to create a safe place full of opportunities for new settlers. Eventually, a discovery was made by Prospero's ruler that the new 'continent' of Sheng was not a continent, it was in fact an entirely new planet all together. This prompted the leadership to begin preparing the city to leave to this new land, which was largely untamed from the research conducted. With most of the people on board with this decision, preparations were made over the course of the following year to perform a feat that by all accounts had never been done before. They were going to teleport the entire city to this new planet, buildings, people and all. On Calistril the 2nd, in the one thousandth and second year of the Oustomian calendar, everything was finally ready. With the other expeditions to Sheng having set out long ago to make the trip by ship, it was estimated that they should've been arriving by now. With an extremely violent display of magic, the ritual went off without a hitch, and the entire settlement vanished off the Oustomian continent only to be dumped rather unceremoniously on Sheng. With a new world to explore, and people and cultures to learn about, the people of Saelenia got to work quickly repairing the damages done by the move as well as readying themselves for the unknown dangers ahead. Geography Situated on a rather large island fairly close to the northern pole, the area surrounding the capital of Saelenia is surprisingly warm considering the climate of the surrounding mainland. Even the waters immediately surrounding the island are fairly warm, though this fades off quickly as you head away from the island and into the sea. Situated in the middle of the island sits a colossal white tree, laden with deep red leaves. The tree gives off a faint glow of magic, and this is believed to be the cause of not only the warmer temperatures of the air and water, but also the color and glow of the nearly white sandy beaches. Although rather small, the island has several streams and pools of fresh water that flow from the tree out into the sea. Inhabitants Prospero's streets are mostly littered with Humans, with a large amount of Halflings and Aasimar also making up the bulk of the citizenry. With the people having a more accepting attitude of some of the races considered 'monstrous', a fair amount of Hobgoblins, Kobolds and Gnolls have also made their way into the capital. The next largest representation of the population is a fairly large mixture of races native to the Shengming, such as Kitsune, Hengeyokai, Tengu, and Nagaji. The remaining races that can be found wandering the streets of the capital are not large enough in number to warrant mention, though many different people can be found. Most of the people living in the capital have some sort of academic pursuit that interests them, which given the general push of education from the nation's leadership isn't much of a surprise. Typically more skilled in their selected crafts than one would think, the capital has benefited greatly from the work ethic displayed on a daily basis. With most doing work that they enjoy, having the option to choose their profession instead of being born into a craft, everyone is fairly happy and has a good time while on the job. Generally good natured, the people are quick to help others in need, unless otherwise preoccupied, especially if it takes no time at all. With a penchant for festivities and merriment, once the work day is finished the rest of the day is spent either in pursuit of their hobbies or academia. Architecture With the abundance of magical ability and education among the regular populace, one aspect that seems to have benefited is the architecture of the capital. With stone hewn and treated with both mundane and magical methods from the mainland, the majority of the buildings have a certain quality to them, as if every inch was carefully chosen and crafted. With some inspiration from the Amarian Empire, birthplace of Saelenia's ruler, the buildings have a fairly militant appearance to them, despite the artistic twists added by it's people. With red brick roofing and stark white stone for walls, the city seems to shine on days where the sun is unobstructed. A word that can be used to describe most of the structures in the capital is monumental. Built to an awe inspiring size, the majority of the buildings are suited to accommodate the larger monstrous citizenry, and even the ever vigilant Sentinels that patrol the streets. To account for this fact, and to prevent every multistory building building from reaching a couple hundred feet into the air, most structures have had their multiple floors built down into the ground, instead of up into the sky. This helps prevent blocking out the sky, though the streets are wide enough to prevent this almost entirely anyways, and allows for them to be connected by the underground tunnel system. Military Similar to the civilian profession market, Saelenia's armed forces consist of those who chose the military way of life. As a result, the volunteer force consists of those with a natural talent for combat. Drilling for at least a couple hours each day, they spend much of their time sparring and readying themselves. Supplementing this force of warriors are specially built constructs meant only for war and security. While their training focuses on combating the Thii and other aberrant threats to sentient life, Saelenia's military stands ready to defend its nation from all threats. Magic, Religion & Technology Magic All forms of magic are typically accepted and practiced, though magic based in evil is the exception to this. While the practice of such magic is prohibited, it is still taught as part of the studies for students of the magical schools. Arcane Magic is the main type of magic practiced, and has taken the strongest hold within the kingdom, Divine Magic still is very common as well, with priests of the many different Temples generally welcomed and praised just as highly. Religion The most prominent religion in the capital is that of Desna, due in large part to the Empress being a devout follower and one of the ancient goddesses Sphere Singers. The followers of The Tender of Dreams in Prospero are notably zealous in their followings, both of their Empress and of their faith. Arshae and Sarenrae also boast a notably large presence of followers as well, with Pharasma and Chaldira Zuzaristan not far behind. Technology Advances in technology are not only welcomed, but encouraged in the capital, and the kingdom as a whole. Not as focused on as advances in magic, technological advances are recognized as having merit and worth. As such, those with an aptitude for such things are welcomed, even if wearily by some due to the unknown nature of the field. Laws & Crime Prospero, while the capital, is only a city and thus not governed by it's own set of laws. For the laws governing the capital, Laws of Saelenia. Places of Interest Great White Tree: Situated near the middle of the island, standing impossibly tall, this massive tree dwarfs the surrounding landscape. With several smaller trees around it of the same strange appearance, this little area has come to be seen as a landmark of great significance of the nearby inhabitants. Eerily peaceful, many come to this tree to pray or just relax under it's shade. Ashelia's Bard College: A charitable project funded by the empress herself, the College is an institution where creatives who show promise are provided an education gratis. The campus spreads out over a large area maintained by methods magical and mundane. Using her influence and fame, Ashelia has managed to attract an impressive selection of lecturers, tutors and patrons to serve the College, which, itself, serves to better both Sheng and Oustomia through its provision of new, vibrant talent and art. Additional Information Category:Cities Category:Places Category:Sheng Cities Category:Destroyed Cities/Nations